criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shocking Beginning
Shocking Beginning '''is the 1st Case of Criminal Case Crystal Curse. Taking place near the church and is also the 1st Case in Church. Plot The Player enters the Paws agent force HQ in Springarden and is wellcomed by Harry Bonzal. Harry explains that the Paws isn't an official Police force, but they are allowed to solve murders etc. He says that a corpse of Sam Braig was found in the outside of SpringGarden and needs to be investigated. After finding the victims body and a backpack at the crime scene, Harry says that they should have a look at the bag and send the body to atopsy. The atopsy revealed that he was stunned by a Stun Gun After 3 chapters, the killer was reveald to be the Church priest Tony Algar. He was as well a member of the Crystal Oder. He told the judge that they where a organisation that consisted of millions of persons around the whole world. In the Additional Investigation (Also known as The Crystals Beginning (1/25)) Tony was yet again interrogated and reveled that he killed Sam on oder of the oder (((LOLOLOLOLOLOL))), and that he wasn't going to tell anyone anything more. Stats Victim * Sam Braig (Got hung up in a tree and shot by a stun gun in the breast) Weapon * Stun Gun Killer * Tony Algar Suspects Dan Middlar ''YouTuber'' * Right Handed * Car Candy * Gothenburg Tony Algar ''Priest'' * Right Handed * Car Candy * Gothenburg Cotton Bonzal ''Mayors Daughter'' * Right Handed * Car Candy Dave Braig ''Victims Brother'' * Gothenburg Boodie Bonzal ''The Mayor''''' * Car Candy * Right Handed Killer's Profile * Killer is Right Handed * Killer is 6'00 * Killer has Black hair * Killer eats Car Candy * Killer Lives in Gothenburg Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Road (Clues: Victims Backpack, Victims Body, Electricuzer) * Examine Victims Backpack (Clue: Photograph) * Analyze Photograph (00:00:30) (New Suspect: Cotton Bonzal) * Talk To Cotton Bonzal (New Suspect: Boodie Bonzal) * Talk To Boodie Bonzal * Atopsy Victim (00:00:10) (Killer Is 6'0, Eats Car Candy) (New Suspect: Dave Braig) * Talk To Dave Braig * Analyze Electricuzer (00:01:00) (Killer Is Right Handed) (New Suspect: Dan Middlar) * Talk To Dan Middlar (Dan Is Right Handed) (Crime Scene: Dans House) * Investigate Dan's House (Clues: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note (Result: You Are In Grave Danger Sam! /Crystal Oder) * Move On To Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Analyze Message (00:10:00) (The Killer Lives In Gothenburg) (New Suspect: Tony Algar) * Talk To Tony Algar (Tony Is Right handed, Tony Lives In Gothenburg) (New Crime Scene: Church) * Investigate Church (Clue: Broken Bible) * Examine Broken Bible (Result: Bible) * Analyze Bible (00:20:00) * Talk To Cotton Bonzal (Cotton And Boodie Is Right Handed) * Talk To Dave Braig (Dave And Dan Lives In Gothenburg) (New Crime Scene: Tree) * Investigate Tree (Clues: Note) * Analyze Note (01:00:00) * Move On To Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Talk To Tony Algar (Tony likes car candy; New Crime Scene: Church Altar) * Investigate Church Altar (Clue: Diary) * Analyze Dairy (00:30:00) (New Crime Scene: Dan's Couch) * Investigate Dan's Couch (Clue: Hidden Dairy) * Analyze Dairy (00:30:00) (Killer is Black Haired) * Take Care Of The Killer Now! * Move On To The Crystal Oder (1/25) The Crystal Oder (1/25) * Ask Tony About The Crystal Oder * Investigate Church (Clues: Booklet) * Analyze Booklet (1:30:00) * Talk To Tony Algar (New Member Of Crystal Oder: Tony Algar; 1 Burger) * Move On To Case 2 Trivia * This case is one that contains suspects that dosn't live in the city the case is stationed in